Megaman NT Warrior: Fire Team
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Dr. Hikari makes new improved versions of Megaman and Protoman without telling Lan but telling Chaud all about it. Maybe it was wise because Chaud's got some familiar faces and enemies in Domino now.
1. Kaida

**Megaman NT Warrior: Fire Team**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hello! Man this is the 5th story I've written in the last seven days!

Shawlynn: Yeeze... you don't go very fast do you?

Nut: I have a life you know!

Shawlynn: Yeah, and these guys are your fans!

Semi-Somethin': Some of these people are first time readers you know.

Shawlynn: Yeah...

Spring-Bomb: Shut up. (Sticks stick dynamite in Shawlynn's mouth)

Nut: (Laughs hysterically)

Semi-Somethin': Welcome to my life... -.-'

**Chapter 1**

**Dad's Perfect Programs**

It's been five years since Lan was recruited as a net saver and Chaud has been assigned his permanent partner.

Chaud and Lan were on patrol when Lan decided he was hungry and stopped at a hotdog stand. The two sat at an outside table just outside the restaurant door.

"So Lan? Did your dad tell you?" asked Chaud taking a bite out of his hotdog.

"Tell me what?" replied Lan with his mouth full.

"About the new battle chip and netnavies he's been developing."

"No, I don't think he's mentioned anything about it."

Chaud wiped off the ketchup from the side of his mouth with a napkin then threw it like a basketball into the trash can. "Hm… that's funny I thought you'd be the first person he would tell. He's making some netnavies based off of Megaman and Protoman's data and a battle chip created from core data of some viruses."

Lan looked hurt as he finished his hotdog and threw it away. "How did you find out about it Chaud?"

"Your dad delivered some supplies that Blaze Quest ordered and he told me all about it. He said he didn't want you to know yet but that was about a week ago."

"Do you think we could drive over to Sci-lab to see these things?" Lan stared at the car like he was talking to it.

"I don't see why not."

(At Sci-lab)

"Dr. Hikari?"

"Oh, hello. You must be Mr. Jay I presume?"

"Yes, I was wondering, since I was a new company in town, I was wondering if I could by some of your company's finest navies." said a middle aged man fairly well dressed.

"Well, we've only been able to successfully create three navies and two of them have frames that were copied from two other navies. The other belongs to my son, Lan Hikari."

"I see. Maybe I could borrow your navies until my systems are up and working again."

"I could possibly cut you a deal there but I'm not sure. Sci-lab is very careful to whom it gives its products to."

"Jay Corp. is the most widely trusted name in all of Japan. I assure you I'll bring back your navies."

Dr. Hikari pondered for a minute then agreed. "Please follow me."

Dr. Hikari and Mr. Jay walked down the longest hallway Sci-lab had then when they reached an observation window Dr. Hikari pointed to two navies in a dimensional area.

Both of them definitely looked exactly like the originals but just different coloring. Most of their bodies were black with bits of their amour red with yellow. Megaman's clone had glowing gold eyes and Protoman's… no one can really tell. Both of them seemed to have some extra qualities such as fangs and demonic nails.

"Those are our navies, Bandit and Demon." Said Dr. Hikari obviously proud of his work. He noticed some other scientists getting Bandit and Demon ready for a practice fight. "We'll have to wait until they're done battling."

A blonde scientist put his hand up and shouted. "Show time boys. In three, two, one!" He pushed a button releasing viruses into the dimensional area.

Two other boys holding PETs were holding battle chips in their left hands. "Dragon Claw! Battle chips in! Download!"

The two navi's eyes turned red as fire surrounded them covering them from a viewer's sight. As the fire swirled for a few more seconds, two different roars of dragons were heard from inside the flame. The tornado of fire soon disappeared as a red claw came bursting out crushing half of the viruses. Soon two dragons appeared. One standing on his hind legs and the other standing on all fours. The rest of the viruses all gathered in a corner shaking in fear while the dragons made smoke ring through their nostrils.

"Battle chip perfected. Now Bandit, Demon! Destroy the rest of the viruses!" commanded the blonde.

Bandit and Demon both used their low and high pitched growls as they prepared to breathe fire. The flames BBQed the viruses and the two boys ejected the battle chips causing the dragons to return to their netnavi form.

Bandit and Demon smiled at their power and skill to be able to test the first ever Dragon Claw battle chips.

"They are the most powerful navies I've ever seen. I'll take them. Now how much do you want?" said Mr. Jay awed.

"They aren't for sale, if anything; you can borrow them for three days." Dr. Hikari said sharply.

"It's a deal."

**END:**

Nut: Camera cut!

Semi-Somethin': And that's chapter one!

Shawlynn: Yay! Now she'll start typing Edward Elrick's story!

Spring-Bomb: Why can't you just say Ed instead of his full name?

Shawlynn: So people know which Ed I'm talking about! Do you know how many Eds there are in the world?

Nut: Oh boy… she's gonna start her "I love my Edward" speech.

Semi-Somethin': So we'll end this note before she starts.

(Brought to you by; E.F.F.M.M.P.)

Nut: Laters!


	2. Mashaka

**Megaman NT Warrior: Fire Team**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Welcome back to chapter two. I sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was being lazy and my family's family hobby, which is racing, made it kinda to get in front of a computer.

Shawlynn: Plus she just passed driver's Ed at the beginning of the summer so she has to get her hours in.

Semi-Somethin': And when she races she travels to Montana, Southern Idaho, and Washington.

Spring-Bomb: And school is starting soon so she had to work for her dad and baby sit to earn money.

Sugar-Jak: Now her mom's work just laid off the lady she baby sits for and her mom is tired of the crap. They all have their heads up their butts.

Kage'em: Now she can't earn money for baby sitting so working for her dad at five bucks an hour is the only way she can make money.

Dark-Ego: The Nut used to get paid by her mom but her mom got her hours cut so she doesn't get as much money as she used too!

Nut: I say she quits! (Clears throat) So, as you can she I have time takers…

Spring-Bomb: So here's Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

**Mashaka**

Chaud turned the gold key of the car his dad gave him, which was a red Celica Supra, and shifted into DRIVE. He turned on his left blinker and waited for an opening in traffic were he could get away from the curb.

He was to busy blending into traffic to notice Lan's silent sigh. 'Why didn't dad tell me he was using Megaman's data as a test subject? I mean I don't mind but he could've told me or something.' Lan lowered his head and sighed again. 'I would rather here it from my dad then Chaud but it wouldn't be good to see the navies out in the cyber world causing havoc. Even through years of scientific experiments and safety improvements, dad couldn't stop stronger versions of Megaman and Protoman.' An abrupt stop snapped Lan out of his trance.

"Oops, I forgot dad made my car's brakes more sensitive. He was tired of having to slam on the brakes to slow down." Chaud said as he opened his door.

"Hey, Chaud?" said Lan totally sounding bewildered. "What are we doing at Blaze Quest?" Lan's eyes directed Chaud's eyes to the multistory building he practically lived in.

"I just need to grab something for Dr. Hikari and since we were going by here I decided to stop. Is that okay or are you in a hurry to get to your dad's?" he asked holding the keys in his two fingers.

"No, go ahead. I was just asking." Lan flattened his back against the seat and flipped the lever making it a lounge chair.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Chaud still in the same spot as he was before. "We have more than enough room for two people."

Lan closed his eyes and yawned. "Na, I'll stay and talk to Megaman for awhile." He smiled. "And someone's got to watch over your pretty hot rod."

"Even you can't do it with your eyes closed." Chaud shrugged and turned to the building. "Suit yourself. I'll be out in less than five minutes."

Lan listened for the end of his footsteps. Once Lan figured Chaud was far enough away, he sighed. "Megaman?"

"Yes, Lan?" came his blue netnavi's voice with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why didn't dad tell me that he was going to make a clone of you? And how did he get some of your data?" Lan let his eyelids fall a little putting a tiny bit of sadness in his eyes.

"First, he probably thought it would be a good surprise, since your birthday is coming up soon or he didn't want you to get all excited and go blabbing an un-finished experiment to all your friends, cause if you did that, some rival companies would probably try to put your dad out of business. And for your second question. Whenever netnavies jack in, they leave pieces of data called cookies in the system. So when your dad made me I most likely left a lot of cookies."

Lan opened his eyes and stared at the roof of the Supra. "Geez, thanks for the lecture."

"Any time." Megaman laughed.

Lan sighed again and opened the door of the Supra. He got out and stood looking straight at the sky, noticing how fast the clouds were moving. He then checked over to the source of the wind. The sun was almost blocked by an army of thunder clouds. "Looks like we're in for a little rain tonight or tomorrow." A breeze sent a shiver down his back and his felt goose bumps pop up on his arms. "Br!" He wasted no time getting back into the car, manually rolling up his window and Chaud's. The sudden beeping of his P-E-T in the quiet scared him almost half to death as he wasn't expecting any noise but Chaud opening the door. He pulled it out and pushed a white button to except the message.

It was Famous. "Lan? Where's Chaud?" he asked loudly saying it while trying to catch his breath and standing with his hands slapped down on his desk.

"Why? What's wrong Mr. Famous?" Lan responded noticing his not so calm stance like he usually had when reporting a mission. "You two have a mission, get to Higsby's chip shop immediately! There's two netnavies there that you two might know about."

"Okay, when Chaud gets back..." Lan was interrupted by sudden running steps towards the car.

Chaud jumped in the car and turned on the ignition without taking a half second break. "Lan! Put up the siren!" he demanded putting the Supra into REVERSE and backing out like a speed freak.

"Okay!" Lan opened the glove box and pulled out the hood siren. He rolled down his window and climbed to plant the red light. He grabbed his P-E-T that he had unconsciously thrown onto the passenger floor matt and reconnected with Famous. "Good plan, you told him before me."

"I told him because I know you got your licence suspended so you couldn't drive." Famous corrected calming down sitting in his chair. "By the way, my name is JUST Famous, not Mr. Famous. Thank you."

"Right, sorry forgot about that." He held on to what ever he could as Chaud pulled a launch off the hill by Pizza Hut. "Sheesh! I think it would be safer if I drove!"

Chaud landed the car with barely a shockwave and kept going down the straight away that led right to Higsby's shop. "It's a good thing my cousin, changed my shocks!" Chaud seemed like he didn't hear Lan's previous comment until he slid into a perfect parking job at Higsby's. "And you have to be out of your mind to think I would let you drive my car even if you did have your licence."

After Chaud got out and Lan had absorbed his statement and also got over his frightening speed ride, he followed his partner into the shop.

"Jack in! Megaman! Power up!"

"Jack in! Protoman! Power up!"

A red and blue stream of light came down like meteors into the cyber world only to land on a piece of cyber ground that was almost engulfed in lava.

"Come on, number freak! Hand over your ownership card!" came a familiar voice to the north of where Megaman and Protoman landed.

"Megaman? Did you hear that?" asked Protoman turning around facing the source of the sound.

"Yeah, and it's right in front of me." he answered shocked about what he was seeing.

Chaud jumped back at what his netnavies eyes showed him on his screen. "Lan?"

"I see them Chaud." he answered looking just like he just saw a ghost. "It's my dad's unfinished projects."

**Fin**

Nut: Yes, 'this finished!

Spring-Bomb: W.G., The Nut!

Nut: Muwahahahahaha! Now you people can't say I never updated!

Spring-Bomb: Now they can say you have!

Nut: Um yeah... anyways you know why I haven't updated, you know I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, and do you know YOU SHOULD REVIEW?

Spring-Bomb: Sheesh! There is way too many people who don't review!

Nut: Too many! SO REVIEW DANG GONE IT! .

Love ya! Laters!

Nut and Spring


	3. Caged

**Fire Team**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Up my list I go,

Very fast and not very slow,

I write and write,

For your delight,

Now read and review,

All the way through...

Nut: There's a little poem for you, not much to gloat about but hey, whatever. Okay, just read and review PLEASE!

**RECAP**

"Megaman? Did you hear that?" asked Protoman turning around facing the source of the sound.

"Yeah, and its right in front of me." he answered shocked about what he was seeing.

Chaud jumped back at what his netnavies eyes showed him on his screen. "Lan?"

"I see them Chaud." he answered looking just like he just saw a ghost. "It's my dad's unfinished projects."

**Chapter Three**

**Caged**

"So what do you want to do?" asked Chaud starring at Lan's infuriated face.

"We knock them out and take them back to my dad!" he shouted reaching for a battle chip.

"Well, well. Look there Demon," laughed Megaman's clone. "Visitors."

"I see that, Bandit," joined Protoman's clone.

Bandit whistled and made three cards appear, resembling something like credit cards. "About time you clowns got here," he said waving the cards back and forth.

"Megaman! Protoman! Help me!" pleaded Numberman weakly.

"Shut up! I'm talking here!" commanded Bandit squished Numberman's head more into the cyber ground.

"Like I was saying, you're just in time. Number freak here was just about to hand over all he owns over to Jay Corp, like the Sushi shop down the street, your local grocery store, and Hollywood video."

"But these are just the baby steps," said Demon searching for Numberman's ownership card. "Next it's Iono Tech, Sci-lab, then, Protoman, Blaze Quest."

"Not as long as I'm around!" the white haired navi answered.

"I'm with you Protoman! Double cyber sword! Download!" Chaud loaded his two chips like mad and Lan followed.

"Megaman! Megabuster and Cybersword! Get Numberman out of there!" he demanded.

"I gotta aim first!" Megaman said taking careful aim as Demon and Protoman matched swords.

"Doom Dice!"

Everyone stopped and looked to see white, rolling dice close to Bandit and Demon.

"What's the big idea?" asked Bandit after jumping out of the explosion's way. "Three against two? Come on!"

"I'm not gonna let you delete Numberman!"

Chaud and Lan looked beside them to see Higsbe yelling at his screen.

"Higsbe?" asked Lan startling the chip shop owner.

"Ah! Oh, hi Lan... hi... Chaud," he looked at his P-E-T then over at the boys. "Get rid of them please! Jack out Numberman!"

"Numberman, logging out!"

"Ah, now look. There goes our Christmas bonus," said Demon sarcastically sad.

"There won't be a bonus for you two!" shouted Megaman with his megabuster pointed directly at the back of Demon's head. "You're going back to Dr. Hikari, where you belong..."

"Of course, there will be a bonus," said Bandit dusting himself off.

Before anyone could tell Bandit teleported in front of Megaman and gave him a stiff knee in the gut while Demon confronted Protoman with a cybersword program advance.

"Megaman, are you alright?" asked Lan as his navi groaned.

"Yeah, but man, Bandit hits like a ton of bricks..."

"And I'm not done yet!" he shouted teleporting into the air then down onto Megaman's chest with his knee. "Blacknails!"

Long sharp finger nails, two and a half meters long, ejected from Bandit's finger tips.

"Blacknails!" shouted Demon soon after. The same thing happened with his nails. Demon swung Protoman up the chest and under the jaw with his nails. Bandit struck down Megaman's body that was pinned to the floor by the clone's knee.

"Get off of him!" shouted Lan inserting a battlechip. "Area steal!"

The body of Megaman disappeared and Protoman rushed over to help when the short navi appeared close to him. "Bandit didn't strike hard enough to puncture his firewall, but, Chaud we need a different battle strategy. They're way faster then we are."

Megaman woke up just in time to notice Bandit and Demon teleporting from floating cyber rock to floating cyber rock. "And they're coming again!"

Protoman jumped but Megaman rolled and barely missed being slashed by one of Demon's nails.

"Chaud, go any ideas?" asked Lan desperately.

"All I can think of is to wear them out..." he started then looked over to Higsbe who had dove over the shop's cashier counter.

"Try these!" he said throwing rare battle chips over to the netsavers.

"Higsbe? Are you sure?" asked Lan.

"Yes! Yes! Just take them! Get those things out of my computer! I have rare battle chips to sell here!" he demanded from behind the edge of the counter.

"You heard the man," said Chaud examining the battle chips. "Lion's cage! Download!"

"Kunai with chain! Download!" said Lan.

A cage came down from the cyber sky and the clones smiled as they saw it coming. They jumped out of the way and watched the dust fly up as it caught nothing under it.

"You're going down first Bandit!" said Megaman from the ground behind the dirt. A three edged Kunai flew up and around Bandit and a chain binded him all the way around. With a tug, Megaman plowed him into the ground and went to secure the chain. "You're not getting out of this one."

Bandit glared and growled as the blue shorty made sure his hands were tied in a way where Blacknails wouldn't be of any use. "Demon!"

"Sorry kid, but, I got my own problems," he said drawing nails to Protoman's sword.

"Megaman! Grab Bandit and get away from us!" Protoman commanded kicking Demon away. "We have to keep them separated."

'Okay, Demon you're turn,' thought Chaud developing a plan.

"Yes! We got one of them Higsbe!" shouted Lan happily.

"Yeah! But there are two of them! Get'em both!" he answered frantically.

"We're going! But Demon is fast!" he said staring at his screen more talking to Chaud.

"I know, but, we might need another way to capture Demon," he said. "He is Protoman's clone. So, if I know Dr. Hikari, he made Demon the faster one and Bandit the stronger one. He wouldn't make both of them have twice as much speed and power as the originals."

"So... what you're saying is Bandit is stronger and Demon's faster," concluded Lan to ensure himself. "And I thought Bandit was fast."

"Bandit is probably a little bit faster than Megaman, but, still enough to give both of our navies a run for their money."

"Chaud!" shouted Protoman abruptly. "Help me!"

His eyes went wide as he peered upon his navi on the ground holding off Demon with his two cyber swords. The albino net-op frantically searched in the pile of rare chips stacked in front of him. "Air shoes! Download!"

Data attached itself to Protoman's shoes in the shape of wings and he sped out from out of the clone's grip and landed a hundred feet behind Demon.

"That was too close," the albino said, bangs hiding his eyes.

A sharp scream was heard from Megaman's side of things. Demon had teleported over to Megaman and quick kicked him in the head sending him far away from his captive chained up on the ground.

"Hey Bandit, I'm here," he said unhooking the chains binding his partner.

"Couldn't just leave me could you," said the Megaman clone.

"Frankly, no. You're the strength, I'm just the speed."

"That's what I like to hear." Bandit heard the last chain snap and he spun up and swung kicked his friend in the face. "That's for leaving me!"

"It wasn't on purpose you idiot!" snapped Demon catching himself and drawing sword.

"Don't insult me! You need me more than I need you anyway! I could delete you here and continue on by myself!"

"It's not all about brute strength, speed is important too! You couldn't catch a fly virus even if it wasn't moving!"

"That's it!" Bandit drew his nails and charged and engaged in an erupting battle with Demon.

"What's going on Chaud? Why are they fighting?" asked Lan blinking clueless.

Chaud chuckled and closed his eyes and then opened them in order to explain. "They may be faster and stronger versions, but, that doesn't mean Dr. Hikari made them get along any better then Megaman and Protoman."

"That's right, they seem to be fighting and insulting each other like me and you do Protoman," said Megaman staring upon the fiery battle.

"I am stronger and faster though," Protoman said strongly making sure Megaman knew that.

The blue navi sweat beaded and confessed that he knew. "Yes, Protoman. I know you are. But, I'm guessing Bandit and Demon haven't got the chance to prove that yet. Like we did about a year ago."

The battle raged fourth and eruptions of fire kept breaking cyber ground and lava bubbled through the holes.

"This isn't good Lan," said Megaman backing away from the incoming molten rock.

"I know! But just wait. If Demon and Bandit keep going on like this, they'll be so easy to catch," he said hoping he was right.

Finally, after a wait, Bandit clipped Demon's sword in between two nails and belly chucked him down into the ground, breaking the weak cyber sword. "It's all in the strength."

Demon somersaulted off the ground and prepared for a program advance.

"Not so fast!" said Lan happily. "Kunai with chain! Download!"

"Kunai with chain! Download!" Chaud said excited.

The kunai's binded both clones and they both fought with failed attempt at breaking the bond.

"Now, you guys are coming with us," said Megaman strongly. "And don't resist. Cause we will knock you down if that needs to be done."

"Now, let's go to my Dad's," said Lan to Chaud.

"Right," he responded.

**Fin**

Nut: Too tired... going to bed... good night... and please review!


End file.
